Ep 04: Death Crow
Suzume and Tsugumi are fighting because they both want to be the leaders of the new group. Tsugumi proposes that she should be the one leader since she knows all about fights, but Suzume says that she would be a "cute and graceful" leader. They play "rock paper scissors" until Suzume gets distracted and now Tsugumi says she's the leader. She also says that they should think of a new name for the group, and suggest "THS" because of the initials of the girls. Suzume and Hibari think that she must be into pop groups because of that. Tsugumi leaves believing that her "secret" is safe and that they don't know that she's a pop fan. Suzume and Hibari are eating at a restaurant, and Suzume's still very upset with Tsugumi. They see a boy there and Suzume's thrilled with him . Next day, turns out that this boy is not a boy, but a woman called Miyama Soshigaya, and also works for Shooting Stay. Jun visits her, and they argue, Miyama says she's incompetent and that Jun's failed three times already and she's just waiting for orders to attack. She gets an email from her master, and goes into a hole. Jun follows her. There they find Shooting Star who asks Miyama, or her disguised name as Death Crow to handle the situation. At school Hibari and Suzume are carrying an extra 30kg weight on themselves because Tsugumi wants to make them stronger. She's carrying a 60kg weight. The Principal has visitors, and it's the Merchants Guild President, who's came by to see if things are going accordingly, and reminds him that when the time comes he should do what he promised. Hibari's having a shower with Densuke and asks him how she could do so that Suzume and Tsugumi would get along. Suzume and she were born in the same hospital and have been friends for ever. Tsugumi is her first high school friend, she doesn't want to lose any of them. She gets so upset that she breaks Densuke's capsule. Her mother comes in and says she's got a call. It's Suzume who's also having a shower somewhere in New York. She invites Hibari to go to Akihabara after school. Tsugumi calls her right after and reminds her that they have practice tomorrow. "But tomorrow..." she says, because of Suzume's plans. Densuke gets the telephone back while Hibari's father comes home and wants to take a shower too. Seeing Hibari there, he asks her if she'd like to take a bath with him and Hibari gets really mad, taking her father away, destroying the bathroom and calling him a pervert. Her father says he just didn't realize how much his daughter has grown. Hibari has a dream with her prince again, she's in the space, he approaches her and suddenly fades. Miyama is being theatrical from a rooftop, and Jun is with her. She's got a huge laptop which only crashes, so she brings out another one. She uses it to make the girls fight with each other. A great beam of light comes out of a satellite that transforms into only a tiny ray of light, entering Hibari's ear as she opens the windows. She hears that Suzume and Tsugumi are talking ill of her, saying she's useless and weak. Suzume's taking the trash out, and hears it too; they say that she's way too formal and thinks she's better than anyone else. Tsugumi's playing basketball and hears that she's way too rough and has no brains. Miyama's ready to summon the Homunculus. As she's walking down the aisle, Hibari trips with a pail, she's startled to see that there's an homunculus behind her. Suzume also, finds one among the garbage. Tsugumi sees one playing with the basketball ball. More are coming on them and surround them all. Hibari yells at Densuke to transform but it doesn't. Miyama appears and starts talking like before, so the girls try to escape. Miyama gets in the way and with strange words she tells them to surrender their patapis. Tsugumi, as a leader comes out and announces that their names are "The Cybergirls". But the other two don't like it, Suzume suggests..."the pretty, happy, in love girls...the Akihabara team." Tsugumi says its horrible and they start arguing again. Hibari suggests joining both names: "Cyberteam in Akihabara" ''(Akihabara Denno Gumi). The homunculus approach, and the three PataPis transform into Aphrodite, Hestia and Athena respectively and the three divas manage to take them down. But when Miyama's Skeleton comes, they can't face it. They three start fighting again, and the Skeleton strikes back. The three divas once again stand and face it for a last time and Hestia uses sonic waves to immobilize Skeleton due to his camoflauge ability and both Aphrodite and Athena manage to defeat Skeleton with both of their punches sending to both Miyama and Jun in explosion as the latter now blames Jun for her first failure. '''Next Episode Preview: '''Black Comet standing from a building, and it's pitch black at night. ''"The maidens of destiny, besides them a path of thorns opens" Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes